One Good Love
by yintotheyang
Summary: AU JoLu one shot. Sort of a sequel to Everyday Love.


A/N – Alright, this is sort of sequel-ish. A lot of people wanted to see what happened next after _Everyday Love_, so when I got the idea for this, I decided to make it sort of a continuation. However, if you have not read _Everyday Love_ you won't be lost because this stands alone. I think that's all you need! Enjoy and review!

**One Good Love**

"Daddy!" Sierra shrieked.

Johnny looked up from his paperwork and sighed. This was the last time he was letting Lulu go shopping with Maxie without taking at least one kid with her. She had been gone for six hours and Johnny had been playing Mr. Mom to his two kids who seemed to hate each other all of the sudden. The only time they seemed to get along during the day was when they both agreed that the fish sticks he made them for lunch were overcooked.

"What, sweetie?" Johnny wondered, picking a teary-eyed Sierra up and placing her in his lap.

"Brandon...ripped...the head...from...my Barbie," Sierra sniffed. "On purpose."

"Brandon Lorenzo Zacchara!" Johnny called.

"What?" Brandon called back.

"Get down here, right now!" Johnny demanded.

"Whatever she said, she's lying," Brandon said, running down the stairs.

"No, I'm not!" Sierra screamed. "You ripped Barbie's head off!"

"If I did, then where's the proof?" Brandon taunted.

"You threw her out the window!" Sierra yelled.

"Did not!" Brandon replied.

"Did so!" Sierra countered.

"Enough!" Johnny cut in. "Sierra, go get one of Brandon's GI Joe's."

"No way, Dad, that's not fair," Brandon argued.

"I don't want to hear it, young man," Johnny said sternly. "Go, Sierra."

Sierra took off running in the direction of the stairs and Brandon scowled at his father. Johnny stood up and motioned for Brandon to take a seat in the chair.

"Why are you torturing your sister?" Johnny asked.

"She's annoying," Brandon muttered.

"She's your sister," Johnny said softly. "What if your friend, David, was over for a visit and ripped the head off of Sierra's Barbie. What would you do?"

"I wouldn't let him," Brandon answered.

"And why is that?" Johnny asked.

"Because, she's my sister," Brandon sighed. "I'm the only one who gets to pick on her."

"Don't you think it's a little too much to ruin her favorite toy?" Johnny wondered, chuckling softly.

"It's not like you and mom won't buy her another one," Brandon said, rolling his eyes.

"Actually, we won't," Johnny said, crouching down in front of him. "You will."

"What?" Brandon cried.

"The money for a new Barbie will come out of your allowance and when we go to buy it, you're going to be the one to give it to Sierra," Johnny explained.

"But then why is Sierra going to get to rip GI Joe's head off?" Brandon wondered.

"She's not," Johnny smiled. "She just thinks she is."

"Got him, Daddy!" Sierra said, happily skipping over to them.

"Good," Johnny said, taking the GI Joe from her. "Now give your brother a hug."

"Ew!" Sierra said indignantly. "No way!"

"Sierra," Johnny said sternly. "Do it, or you won't get a replacement on the Barbie you lost."

"Fine," Sierra sighed.

Sierra and Brandon reluctantly hugged and Johnny smiled, standing up again.

"Now, both of you, upstairs," Johnny directed. "Your mother will be home soon and we're going to the Metro Court for dinner. That means you'll both need to look nice."

"Can I wear my pretty pink dress?" Sierra asked.

"Of course, princess," Johnny nodded.

Sierra smiled and rushed toward the stairs once more. Brandon looked at his dad and held out his hand expectantly.

"Not so fast," Johnny said, shaking his head. "This guy is staying with me until after dinner. And you're only getting him back if you behave yourself."

"What if Sierra starts it?" Brandon wondered.

"Then you be the big brother and just let it go," Johnny replied.

"Whatever, she just gets to do anything because she's the favorite," Brandon sighed, trying to walk away.

"Hey," Johnny said, stopping him immediately. "You know that's not true."

"Yes, it is," Brandon argued. "Even mom always says she's 'daddy's little girl.'"

"She is my little girl and I love her very much," Johnny agreed. "But you are my son and I love you just as much. You want to know a secret?"

"Yeah," Brandon said eagerly, trying to fight the small grin that came from sharing a secret with his dad.

"When you were little, I used to be the only one who could put you to sleep," Johnny smiled. "Your mom would try, but you wouldn't have it. I had to be the one to hold you and rock you. But your sister, well, she was the opposite. Remember?"

"A little," Brandon nodded.

"If anyone but mommy tried to touch her when it was bed or nap time, she would scream at the top of her lungs," Johnny recalled. "And do you know what your mom told me about that?"

"What?" Brandon asked.

"She said that you and me have a special bond and that's why I could put you to sleep," Johnny smiled. "It's a guy thing."

"Really?" Brandon wondered.

"Really," Johnny said, running his hand through Brandon's hair. "Now, go clean up for dinner."

"I love you, Dad," Brandon said, hugging Johnny.

"I love you, too, buddy," Johnny replied.

Brandon raced upstairs and Johnny sighed to himself. When this night was over, he was going to sleep for hours. Maybe even an entire day. He heard the door from the garage opening and he smiled in relief. He greeted Lulu as she came in and took her bags from her. He placed them on a nearby table and pulled her into his arms. She held him gently and laughed as he continued to squeeze her tight.

"Well, this is nice," Lulu giggled. "Rough day?"

"One of the worst," Johnny muttered. "How do you this five days a week?"

"Well, they're at school most of the time," Lulu shrugged.

"Right," Johnny nodded. "I knew you had a secret weapon."

"So, I'm guessing the headless Barbie on the front lawn is only one of the things that went wrong today?" Lulu asked, fighting a smile.

"You're going to laugh at me after my hard day?" Johnny countered.

"No," Lulu said, giggling softly. "Okay, maybe a little."

"My loving wife," Johnny said sarcastically.

"Hey, I do love you," Lulu said seriously. "I can't help but laugh, though. I mean, you deal with some of the scariest people I've ever had the displeasure of meeting, yet you can't handle a few hours with your two kids."

"If it was my two kids, I could have handled it," Johnny argued. "But these two kids were not mine. They were practically demons who hated each other."

"Oh, please," Lulu said, rolling her eyes. "Brothers and sisters fight, Johnny."

"Constantly, for six hours?" Johnny wondered.

"They aren't fighting now," Lulu noted.

"Because they know there's two of us now," Johnny replied. "They no longer have the advantage."

"Are you being serious?" Lulu asked, laughing freely.

"No," Johnny sighed. "Well, maybe a little."

"You are the cutest man alive," Lulu declared, leaning up on her tiptoes in his arms.

"What makes you say that?" Johnny questioned.

"Because, you're terrified you screwed the kids up in some way and that's why they were acting out today," Lulu explained.

"Well, it's possible," Johnny muttered.

"No, it's not," Lulu said sternly. "Brandon and Sierra are just going through the stage where the only way they can show each other love is to yell and scream."

"When does that end?" Johnny asked.

"Hard to say," Lulu shrugged. "But, lucky for you, I know how to show you I love you in a different way."

"What's that?" Johnny wondered, smiling at her.

"Don't smile too wide," Lulu giggled. "It's a PG way. At least until our children are fast asleep tonight."

"I'll take whatever you can give me," Johnny whispered.

Lulu met his lips in a sweet kiss, letting him release all of his tension from the day. After several moments, he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"So, did you have a good day shopping?" Johnny questioned.

"Yeah, Maxie and I had fun," Lulu said happily.

"What were you shopping for?" Johnny wondered.

"Baby clothes," Lulu answered.

"What?" Johnny asked, his face going white.

"Not for me," Lulu giggled.

"Maxie's pregnant?" Johnny asked in realization.

"Yes," Lulu nodded. "Finally. I thought she and Matt were going to be content with Maddy and never have another one."

"Wait, if you were shopping for clothes, does she already know the sex?" Johnny questioned.

"No," Lulu laughed. "We bought both and she's going to return what she doesn't need."

"That seems like a waste," Johnny noted.

"It's just Maxie," Lulu sighed.

"So, what are in the bags you brought home?" Johnny wondered, reaching over to glance in a bag.

"That," Lulu said, quickly snatching the bag away, "is not for you to see."

"Did you get me a present?" Johnny asked, smirking at her.

"Not if you don't behave," Lulu replied, her smirk matching his.

"I used that same trick on Brandon today," Johnny chuckled.

"Like father, like son," Lulu smiled as Sierra bounded down the stairs.

"Mommy!" Sierra said happily, skipping over in her dress.

"Hey," Lulu said, scooping her up into her arms. "You look very pretty."

"Daddy says we're going out to dinner," Sierra informed her.

"Oh, well I better try and get pretty, too," Lulu replied.

"You're always pretty, Mommy," Sierra said sweetly.

"That's right," Johnny agreed, coming over and putting his arms around both of them.

"Daddy, how 'bout you go get pretty?" Sierra suggested.

"Yeah, Daddy, why don't you go get pretty?" Lulu asked, holding back her laughter.

"Fine," Johnny sighed. "I'll be back."

Johnny started for the stairs and Lulu looked back to Sierra.

"I heard you weren't a very good girl for your daddy today," Lulu said, frowning at Sierra.

"Brandon started it," Sierra tried, but Lulu shook her head.

"You know better, Sierra," Lulu said seriously. "What did I tell you to do when Brandon picks on you?"

"Ignore him," Sierra sighed. "But it's not fair that he won't get in trouble."

"He will get in trouble," Lulu replied. "But if you fight back, you're both going to be in trouble."

"Is Daddy mad at me?" Sierra wondered.

"Of course not, sweetie," Lulu smiled. "But he loves you and Brandon and he wants you to get along."

"I'll try," Sierra muttered. "But if Brandon rips the head off another Barbie-"

"He's going to be in trouble for that, I promise," Lulu laughed. "Don't worry."

"Is Brandon not ready yet?" Johnny asked, coming back into the room.

"He hasn't come downstairs," Lulu replied. "I'm going to go change and I'll check on him."

Lulu headed upstairs and quickly changed into a summer dress to wear to dinner. She poked her head into Brandon's room and saw him all dressed, but sitting on his bed.

"Hey, buddy," Lulu said softly. "What's wrong?"

"I figured you would be coming up here to yell at me," Brandon answered.

"Do you need to be yelled at?" Lulu questioned.

"I ripped the head off of a Barbie," Brandon admitted.

"I know," Lulu sighed. "But didn't your dad already punish you?"

"Well, yeah," Brandon nodded.

"So why would I need to add to it?" Lulu wondered.

"I don't know," Brandon shrugged. "You usually do all that stuff."

"Well, if you really want me to take away your video games-" Lulu started.

"No, no, no," Brandon jumped in. "Dad did good."

"Okay," Lulu laughed. "Let's go have a family dinner."

"Can I sit by you?" Brandon requested.

"You want to sit by me?" Lulu asked in shock.

"Yeah," Brandon nodded. "I missed you today."

Lulu felt her heart melt a little as she took in Brandon's words. She sat down on the bed and hugged him tightly.

"Hey," Johnny called from the doorway, holding Sierra. "Can we get moving? I'm hungry."

"I'm starving," Sierra chimed in.

"Race you to the car, Sierra," Brandon smirked, jumping up.

"No fair," Sierra yelled, scrambling down from Johnny's arms.

"What was going on in here?" Johnny wondered, putting his arms around Lulu's shoulders.

"Just a little bonding between mother and son," Lulu smiled.

"Ah," Johnny muttered, squeezing her against him.

"He actually wants to sit by me at dinner," Lulu said happily as they made it down the stairs.

"Good, because Sierra asked to sit by me," Johnny chuckled.

They got in the car and drove to the Metro Court. The waiter led them to an empty table and they all took their seats.

"I want a mini cheese pizza," Sierra declared.

"I want a cheeseburger," Brandon added. "Mayonnaise only. With fries, please."

"Kids, it's not time for ordering yet," Lulu giggled.

"It's okay," the waiter smiled. "Do the adults know what they want?"

"Hmm," Lulu said thoughtfully. "I guess I'll have the grilled salmon plate."

"And for you, sir?" the waiter asked, looking at Johnny.

"Roast beef dinner," Johnny answered. "The kids will have milk to drink and Lulu and I will have iced tea."

"Milk?" Sierra whined as the waiter left.

"It's good for you," Lulu said, in a motherly tone that could not be argued with.

"Can we have chocolate cake for dessert?" Brandon wondered.

"We'll see," Johnny replied.

The waiter brought their drinks and salads for Johnny and Lulu.

"Can I have some of your salad, Daddy?" Sierra asked, giving him the pout she had inherited from her mother that tugged at his heart.

"Of course, princess," Johnny smiled, scooting back so she could climb into his lap.

They started eating the salad and soon the main courses were brought. Sierra returned to her seat and they all ate in relative silence, enjoying their time together as a family.

"Are we up for dessert?" the waiter asked, returning to the table.

"I think we need two pieces of your chocolate cake," Johnny smiled.

"One for each of us?" Sierra asked with excitement.

"No, one for you and me and one for Mommy and Brandon," Johnny laughed, tickling her.

"I'll bring that right out," the waiter replied.

"Family dinners are fun," Sierra proclaimed.

"Yes, they are," Lulu agreed.

"What do you think Brandon?" Johnny asked.

"I like them," Brandon answered.

"Even though I'm here?" Sierra wondered.

"Especially since you're here," Brandon said sweetly.

Johnny and Lulu smiled at their children showing rare affection to each other. The waiter came back with their desserts and the four made quick work of both pieces. When they finished, Johnny paid the bill and they all got back in the car. They arrived home shortly after and Lulu sent the kids to change into their pajamas before they all watched a movie.

"Hey," Johnny muttered, catching Lulu's hand before she could go upstairs to change.

"What?" Lulu asked.

"I love you," Johnny said simply.

"I love you, too," Lulu replied.

"Thank goodness," Johnny smiled.

"Are you having a sentimental moment?" Lulu wondered.

"A little one," Johnny admitted. "It's just being with the kids all day by myself, I think. I know that I could never handle it all without you and I don't tell you often enough how happy I am that I do have you in my life."

"You tell me every day," Lulu laughed. "And, in case you forgot, I tell you every day that I couldn't handle things without you, either. We're a team."

Johnny brought Lulu in close and kissed her lovingly. Lulu intensified the kiss and Johnny let his hands roam her back.

"Ew," Sierra said, hiding her eyes.

"You changed fast," Johnny noted, pulling away from Lulu.

"How come you two were kissing?" Sierra wondered, peeking out from behind her eyes.

"Because I love Daddy," Lulu said, picking Sierra up and looking at her. "Are you okay with that?"

"I guess," Sierra sighed, smiling brightly.

"Mom, Dad," Brandon whined, coming down the stairs. "You're not even changed yet."

"We're going," Johnny laughed.

"You two agree on a movie," Lulu called.

"You know, it will take them like twenty minutes at least to agree," Johnny muttered, picking Lulu up on the way. "We could use the time creatively."

"You mean like rearrange the bedroom furniture?" Lulu asked.

"If you want to go that hard, I guess," Johnny smirked.

"You're horrible," Lulu whispered, brushing her lips over his as they entered their bedroom.

Johnny closed the door behind them and laid her down on the bed. He kissed her neck and she smiled as his hands pushed her dress up slowly. He stopped suddenly and looked down at her.

"What?" Lulu asked.

"You're not stopping me," Johnny noted.

"Was I supposed to?" Lulu wondered.

"I just...Brandon and Sierra are awake right downstairs," Johnny said softly.

"You're the one who said they would be busy for awhile," Lulu giggled.

"I know," Johnny sighed.

"We don't have to if you're not comfortable," Lulu smiled.

"You're getting a lot of enjoyment out of this," Johnny said, rolling off of her.

"Hey," Lulu muttered, cuddling against him. "I'm just surprised is all."

"I know we used to get away with sneaking off together, but Brandon is nine now," Johnny replied. "If he came in, so would the questions and I am not ready for that."

"He could come in at night, too," Lulu said, placing her chin on his chest.

"I know," Johnny sighed again.

"Look, I'm not ready to answer questions either, but I'm also not giving up having sex with you for the next like fifteen years," Lulu laughed. "And there is a lock on the door."

"I'm being ridiculous," Johnny said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"You're being a concerned father," Lulu argued. "Of course the countries of concerned fatherhood and ridiculous border each other."

"So funny, baby," Johnny said sarcastically.

"I guess we better change and get downstairs," Lulu suggested. "But later, we're locking the door and having adult time."

"Sounds perfect," Johnny said, kissing her lips softly.

Johnny and Lulu quickly changed into their pajamas and joined their children downstairs. Brandon had already put the movie in and Lulu smiled as the beginning of _Finding Nemo_ came on screen. It was Sierra's favorite movie and they had all seen it one hundred times, but enjoyed it regardless.

"Can we have popcorn?" Sierra asked, snuggling into Johnny's side.

"We just had dinner," Lulu reminded her.

"But you have to have popcorn during movies," Brandon spoke up.

"I think if they agree, it's probably true," Johnny chuckled.

"Fine," Lulu sighed, standing up.

"Thanks, Mommy," Sierra said happily.

Lulu made the popcorn and then they settled in to watch the movie. By the time it ended, Sierra was fast asleep in Johnny's lap and Brandon had drifted off as he leaned against Lulu.

"You know, baby, our life is pretty perfect," Johnny smiled, looking over at Lulu.

"I don't think you would have said that earlier today," Lulu said softly.

"I will always say that," Johnny argued. "It's just my definition of perfect that changes sometimes."

"Well, I can understand that," Lulu whispered. "Perfect is whatever we have, whenever we have it."

"I love you," Johnny said, leaning in closer to her.

"I love you, too," Lulu muttered, meeting his lips.


End file.
